Nice Surprise
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Celia thinks about her love and insane obsession with Nancy Botwin, wondering why the woman hates her so much and wants her out of her life. But she realizes all hope is not lost when Nancy calls to pick her up from jail.


**Nice Surprise**

There was something about her, had always been something about her. And back in those days, Celia couldn't quite place her finger on it. That first time, all those years ago, that she had laid her eyes on her in Agrestic, she started to think about the fact that she was possibly a lesbian. Did Nancy just have some wicked sex appeal to not just men but women as well? Or was Celia just madly in love with her every single day for the rest of her life? But Nancy didn't feel the same way about her, she hated her with every fiber of her being, and it only grew worse as time went on. Celia really wasn't much of a friend, but she never stopped trying to be one towards the sexy and irresistible Nancy fucking Botwin.

Even when she had been with that blond haired douche bag, watched her little pussy fuck him spur of the moment, she had wanted her. Simple as that. She wanted to throw him aside and take her for herself. She wanted Nancy inside of her, throwing off each others clothes and brushing back each others hair to fuck with all their power and grace and unlimited sexiness as women. But she did nothing because there was no chance, zip zero, of that ever happening in her lifetime. Nancy fucking Botwin was out of limits and she understood that clearly now. It was a smack in her pretty little face.

"Celia, get out of my life!"

_I hate you hate you hate you for not letting me be with you. Why can't I stay why do you hate me so?_

"Celia, what a nice surprise."

"Really?"

"No."

_And that word fucking stung and Nancy might as well have been holding another knife to her throat again. Cause that's surely what it felt like to her. Goddamn it Nancy you think you're so much better than me. And maybe you are but at least let me down lightly. I've been called an angel in bed by some men. So don't let me fall down hard. If only I was on top of you. In control of you. _

In a lot of ways her and Nancy were alike. They were both alphas, craved power and control both in bed and in anyone's lives in general. If they even were together, they would probably end up killing each other. Simple as that. But it still hurt because even if they were different people, even if she was less of a bitch, Celia doubted Nancy would want to be with her. But somehow Celia didn't care about that. She always made her way back to Nancy, even through her hate and absolute confusion as to why the Botwin should hate her so much. She had tried so hard to make Nancy like her, to make Nancy appreciate her.

_Why Nancy why do you have to be so fucking mean? I didn't mean to get you in trouble that one time, okay maybe all those other times too. But you surely must be able to understand me. I can't survive without you. And you left me. You left me behind in the dust every single time I ever even tried. _

She had tried too hard to make Nancy love her. Because she never would. She was incapable of loving the bitch and complete disaster that was Celia Hodes.

And now things had changed. Celia still hadn't forgotten about her, but when she had gotten a call from her a couple years later she was still surprised.

"Hello?"

_This had better not be fucking Dean._

"Celia?"

_Nancy? Nancy Botwin? No wait, it couldn't be. Could it?_

"Nancy?"

"Oh good. Listen, I need you to come and pick me up."

_Where the hell are you anyway? And why the hell would I get you now? Could she really want me?_

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Celia. Please."

"You're gonna have to do a little better than that."

"Celia, I'm begging you right now."

_Celia had been a sucker from the start. She just couldn't say no to Nancy fucking Botwin. She would be the death of her, but the very possibility that she had been still alive for those couple years had kept her alive in so many ways. _

"Alright alright. Don't start crying. I'll come get you. Now where the hell are you?"

"I just got out of fucking jail, Celia. Michigan. Please please please hurry."

Nancy hung up and Celia ended up flying there. She was waiting for her at the front of the jail outside and she looked like hell.

"When's the last time you even took a shower?"

"I missed you too, Celia."

They were sitting in her rental car now, driving around for a while, giving Nancy a chance to talk and to explain. Before she had even gotten into the car she had hugged Celia. Jail must have really changed her, and Celia Hodes's heart jumped in her chest when she realized what this could mean for her. For the both of them.

"Want to go back to the airport?"

"No, Nancy shook her head, let's go on a road trip."

Mascara was running down her face, courtesy of the tears she continued to cry.

"Thank you, Celia. Thank you for coming for me."

"That's what friends do."

"Yeah well, I haven't been much of a friend to you lately."

"Don't blame you really, Nancy. I pretty much fucked up your life in every possible way."

Nancy looked at her in desperation, "Don't say that. No you haven't. You've made it all worthwhile in a lot of ways, Celia."

They both smiled and Celia focused back on the long and winding road before her. It was nearly midnight now, they had been driving for at least an hour.

"So, road trip. Where are we going, Nancy Botwin?"

She glanced over to see her companion staring outside the window.

"Let's go to Florida. I've been meaning to get a tan for a few years now."

"Miami it is."

They drove on and Celia Hodes considered herself to be the luckiest damn woman in the world.

"You don't have any weed on you, do ya?"

"Shut up and drive, Celia."

Yeah, Florida was gonna be great. Especially with Nancy fucking Botwin there.

**FIN**


End file.
